For Warrick
For Warrick is first episode in season nine of . Synopsis After Warrick is killed, the entire team grieves for their fallen friend. While unknown to them, the killer, the Undersheriff, investigates the murder. Also, an old friend returns when she hears the news. Plot Gil Grissom overhears the news of a shooting in the area he is in over the radio. He rushes to the alleyway, where he notices Warrick's Mustang, and finds a heavily bleeding Warrick Brown after he was shot by Undersheriff McKeen. Grissom urges Warrick to stay alive until help arrives. McKeen arrives and claims that he was chasing the "shooter" before he "lost" him. Warrick attempts to tell Grissom that McKeen has shot him, but dies in Grissom's arms. The rest of the team arrive, devastated by the death of Warrick. McKeen is questioned, where he claims that he heard a shot from nearby, saw a car fleeing the scene, and lost him. Meanwhile, Sara Sidle returns to Las Vegas after hearing the news of Warrick's death, where the team now believe that Warrick told the truth about someone framing him. Looking for clues, Sara and Greg look through his apartment, and Greg finds a paternity test, where they learn he is a father, and find a DVD where he is questioned about whether he is willing to become a good father. Meanwhile, Nick Stokes sees a knuckle print on Warrick's car window, and since Warrick would never open the window to Daniel Pritchard, the man who framed Warrick, the team believes someone he knows, like McKeen must be the shooter. Grissom tests the theory out, by placing himself at the same position where McKeen said he heard the shot. He hears Nick and Catherine firing blanks just fine, but then notices that last night, the nightclub played loud music. Grissom has the club play the music, where this time, he couldn't hear the shot. The team later find that the bullets were a match to a .25 that Pritchard confiscated and prints on the ammo are McKeen's, meaning it was him that was the shooter, and that he may be working with Pritchard. Since he is the undersheriff, and is over the LVPD, the team decides to hunt him down without him finding out. Meanwhile, in a motel room, McKeen visits Pritchard, where they plan to leave to Mexico, and believes that by the time the CSI team find out the truth, it would be too late, not knowing that they already know. Pritchard has his doubts about McKeen, and takes a gun that McKeen emptied without him knowing. The team trace McKeen's phone records to the motel room, since he called the number several times, and finds the room empty, though they are able to trace his location from his cell phone. However, during the search, they see McKeen's car crashed over the road, and finds Pritchard, dead. Nick follows a blood trail alone, where he soon finds McKeen with a gunshot wound in his stomach. McKeen attempts to convince Nick that he was going to take Pritchard to prison, where Nick angrily tells him to stop lying. McKeen then confesses that he did kill Warrick, because he wouldn't listen to his warnings. While searching for Nick, Jim Brass hears a gunshot, and rushes to the scene, where he finds Nick and McKeen. McKeen is still alive, and Nick tells Brass that he missed, where McKeen is then arrested for the murder of Warrick. In the end, the entire team attends Warrick's funeral. Grissom gives a eulogy, before tearfully admitting that he will miss Warrick, as well as the team. Cast Main Cast *William Petersen as Gil Grissom *Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows *Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *Wallace Langham as David Hodges *Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast *Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle *Conor O'Farrell as Jeffrey McKeen *Archie Kao as Archie Johnson *Marc Vann as Conrad Ecklie *Liz Vassey as Wendy Simms *Joseph Patrick Kelly as Officer Metcalf *Larry Mitchell as Officer Mitchell *Jon Wellner as Henry Andrews *Sheeri Rappaport as Mandy Webster *Gerald McCullouch as Bobby Dawson *David Berman as David Phillips *Thom Gossom Jr. as Minister *David Gianopolous as Daniel Pritchard *DeLon Howell as Officer Delvin *Meta Golding as Tina Brewster Major Events * This is Warrick Brown's final appearance. Quotes :Grissom: As crime scene investigators, we meet people on the worst day of their lives. They've just lost a family member, somebody they loved, often in a horrible way. A piece of their heart is gone, and will never be replaced. The phrase we're trained to offer them, "I'm sorry for your loss", as we know now, doesn't offer much. Warrick Brown was a young boy when his parents passed away. Much too young to learn that life can be so tragically short. But I think that it taught him how precious life is, and so he lived his life to the fullest, each day as if it was his last day. I was with Warrick on his last day. All the qualities that defined him, his tenaciousness, his deep sense of loyalty, his courage to risk his life for what he knew was right, all those traits were with him on that last day. Just before he died, we were all having breakfast together. Our team. His friends. His family. And Warrick was... he was ... (sobs) I'm going to miss him so much. Notes * This episode marks the death of CSI's Warrick Brown who is killed when he was shot by Jeffrey McKeen while he was inside the car. In the end, they participate in Warrick's funeral when Grissom gives a eulogy as well as the rest of the team. Trivia * Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown's final contact appearance respectively. See Also Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 9 Episodes